Jade's House
by PanHead10001
Summary: Three girls are brought together because they can't stand their boyfriends. Slight Bade, Tandre, Cabbie.


**AN; Dunno why I wrote this. Just got done watching an episode of That 80's Show on YouTube, liked the plot, and wrote this up. I hope it brings some pleasure to you as you read it. Otherwise it's useless. I sound so depressing right now.**

**Sorry.**

...

Jade was up in Beck's room. Tori was with Andre in the apartment upstairs. And Cat was with Robbie in her own room.

They were all wide awake as their boyfriends slept. Finally Jade got too bugged to sleep. She crawled out from Beck's arms and tiptoed to the bathroom, where she put on her torn jeans and tank top, and then she took her toothbrush and made her way downstairs. She went into the kitchen to find Cat coming down the opposite staircase and Tori coming through the front door. The three just looked at each other for a while. Then without speaking, all of them sat down at the table.

"Andre sings in his sleep." Tori said after a few minutes.

"Beck snores." Jade yawned.

"Robbie... talks." Cat said. Jade and Tori looked at her. "He uses different voices, like he's four different people. He has... Conversations." She continued. Jade put her finger to her lips. They were all silent. In the background, they could hear a faint noise like a jackhammer.

"Now imagine that in your ear. All night." Jade sighed.

"You mean that's Beck?" Tori asked. Jade nodded grumpily. "Well." Tori leaned back in her chair. "Andre doesn't really sing loudly. But he does this thing where his fingers think they're playing the piano. And when he has his arms around me..." She shuddered. "Its unpleasant." Cat was already half asleep again, leaning forward in her chair like she was dead, and Jade was growing more irritable by the minute. She needed sleep.

"I can't stand it in this house. It's too... Cozy. You guys wanna crash at my place?" She asked. Tori and Cat looked at her.

"Your place?" Cat asked.

"I moved out of my dad's and got a place downtown. It's not paradise, but it's home." Jade told her. "You guys wanna go?" Tori and Cat looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure." Tori said. They put their shoes on and followed Jade out of the door.

"Come on in." Jade said, strolling into the dark room. She reached to her left and the lights switched on, revealing a small but spacious apartment. The brick walls were painted black, with little bits of graffiti, and there was a mattress in the corner. A few torn up chairs sat by the wall next to a large dresser, and opposite that were three doors, the first leading to a kitchen, the second to a small bathroom, and the third to a rather large closet. But the focal point of the room was by far the easiest to determine.

The whole wall by the mattress was completely covered with pictures. They ranged from David Bowie mid-lyric to Jade and Beck on vacation. Rock stars like Suzi Quatro and Vampire Weekend danced through articles cut from magazines and little scraps of paper that Jade had doodled on. But in the center of the wall was a large, hand-painted picture of Joan Jett jumping into the air, her white guitar in her hands and a kick-ass expression on her face. Tori hadn't known Jade was such a good artist.

"God, it's good to be back." Jade flopped down on her mattress.

"This is cool." Tori said, looking around. "It's all yours?"

"Yep. My dad pays the rent because he doesn't want me in his house anymore. But he has money to burn." Jade said.

"Im tired." Cat rubbed her eyes drowsily.

"Hold on, I've got pillows and blankets and stuff in the closet." Jade told her. While she was getting the sleep ware, Tori walked along the wall of pictures. In the corner, next to the top of Jade's mattress, was a small, but colorful picture. There were four people.

One was a tall, handsome, smiling man whom Tori had met before. Jade's father. He had his arm wrapped around a pretty blonde woman. Jade's mother. Her mother's hand was on the shoulder of a small boy with a cheeky smile. He had big ears and a missing front tooth. Jade's brother. And next to Jade's brother was a nine year old version of Jade. She wasn't quite smiling. She was more trying NOT to smile. The family was standing on what looked like a dock on a lake somewhere. It had to have been taken at least seven or eight years ago. It looked too happy.

"Okay. Pillows and blankets." Jade's voice pierced through Tori's thoughts, bringing her back to the world around her. Jade handed three pillows and two blankets each to her and Cat. "Just set up your stuff wherever." She said. Tori hadn't moved, she was still staring at Jade. Jade gave her a strange look. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Tori shook her head. Jade looked so different now. Not like in the picture at all.

Cat had set up her pillows on the floor near Jade's mattress, so Tori set up hers beside that. They all took their shoes off and laid down.

"I like it here." Tori proclaimed. "There's a certain freedom."

"...Thanks." Jade said after a while. "Well, I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna get some sleep..." She turned off the lights and closed her eyes, as did the other two girls.

"Goodnight." Tori said. The others mumbled. A few minutes later, Cat's voice whimpered, "The floor is uncomfortable." Jade sighed.

"Fine. Take my mattress." She said. Cat thanked her and they switched spots. "Jade? Do you have Mrs. Longneck here?" Cat said. Jade sighed again, stood up, and went to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and removed a stuffed pink giraffe. She tossed it to Cat. Cat hugged her animal, and then she hugged Jade.

"I thought you hated this thing." She told her. Jade shrugged.

"Well, I know you like it. I couldn't get rid of it." Jade responded. Tori had been staring at her the whole time. This was a whole different Jade than usual. "Well, goodnight." Jade said. This time when they closed their eyes, they all fell right asleep


End file.
